


Silent Wish

by DamistaH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sex, Spanish, UKUS
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habia cumplido su deseo sin pedirlo. ukus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, Este es el primer trabajo que publico aqui. y bueno. Disfruten. 
> 
> Hetalia no me pertenece. 
> 
> Advertencia: Pensamientos subidos de todos, angustia y tristeza

**Silent Wish.**

**Primer Capitulo**

El mismo se había sorprendido, de haber hecho algo como aquello, de estar haciéndolo en ese momento, de haber cedido a sus más oscuros deseos, primitivas necesidades, en los más recóndito de su mente.

Era su amigo, su vecino, Alfred el chico energético, atlético que se había mudado hacia 6 meses a su vecindario, de ascendencia estadounidense, de ojos cielo, de piel bronceada,  cabello bronce.  Arthur se mordió los labios una vez más al pensarlo. Era una plaga en su cabeza, alguien que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver en su vida, desde que se mudó a ese vecindario.

Su vecino, menor que el, era deliciosamente perfecto, inocente, estudiaba en la universidad local, se había mudado a Inglaterra por cuestiones de estudios, y habida conocido  Arthur cinco meses atrás. Alfred le pareció atrayente a primera vista, ¿y cómo no? , el tono de su voz era estridente,  jamás pasaba desapercibo con su aura entusiasta. Arthur era mucho mayor que él, se había graduado hace 2 años,  tenía un trabajo del cual preocuparse, soltero, y amargado, jamás había experimentado una atracción tal a un estúpido americano de mierda.

Por eso a los meses le era grato,  le otorgaba gran bienestar el verlo salir a botar la basura y saludarlo, el compartir conversaciones irrelevantes para el inglés, pero las compartía, por el simple hecho de unir más sus relaciones, era inútil, Alfred era tan idiota que no se daría cuenta que era motivo de trasnochos para el amargado inglés. Su sonrisa no reflejaba la picardía y ligera maldad que el inglés podía transmitir. Alfred era jovial y carismático, un poco inocente, ok, quizás muy inocente, pero, era un buen chico, siempre con su altruismo por delante y su sonrisa radiantes que al Mayor le hacía brotar la pregunta si no se cansaba de sonreír.

Lo deseaba.

Arthur no esperaba que algo así pasara, por eso cuando parpadeo varias veces, sintió un hormigueo en la parte baja de su cuerpo, su rostro estaba caliente, y su piernas parecían estar dormidas aunque estaba sentado en su colchón, Arthur parpadeo, la habitación donde se encuentra esta oscura, sus dedos tocan algo suave,  blando, pero a la vez firme, esta sin saberlo sosteniendo dos piernas,  pesadas, sobre sus hombros. Algo retuerce su corazón con angustia, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué había pasado?, bajo los ojos y forzó su mirada verde, un hormigueo le recorre el cuerpo queriendo retomar sus sentidos y hacerlos funcionar nuevamente.  Una ligera sensación caliente nace en su vientre, y lo lleva a moverse ligeramente, su miembro está siendo apretado con algo.

 **\---ah..ah..** \- El inglés gime sin querer. Se cubre el rostro con una de sus manos y la pierna izquierda queda extendida en el colchón, La sensación placentera y cálida viaja por sus piernas, en una fricción desconocida que aprieta su órgano. Esta ardiente  y apretado. Sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad

Distingue las piernas a sus lados, no son de una mujer, sus ojos cerrados media hasta lo impiden ver  bien, aun embelesado por aquellas sensaciones que le recorren el cuerpo.  Sus dedos recorren la piel, tierna, suave, y a la vez firme.

**\--- ¿qué pasa...aquí?**

Bajo su mirada hasta su entrepierna, la encuentra, se intenta mover, hacia adelante, y embiste, chocando contra algo.  Los glúteos de otra persona. Su miembro es absorbido rápidamente.  Quiere sentirlo otra vez y lo hace, sintiéndose mal por eso.  Aprieta sus labios y se detiene, sabe que esto está mal. ¿Por qué no logra recordar nada? ¿Cómo había terminado así? y lo más importante ¿quién era esa persona?, busco una respuesta en su memoria pero nada viene.

**\---- Hey...**

**\---¿uh?** \- Arthur no se movió de donde estaba, se tensó completamente, y busco en la tenuidad de la habitación - **¿quién eres?, oye, Lo siento, sí.  No sé  cómo paso esto yo..yo....yo...lo siento...lo--lo siento...**

 **\---Ssshh....-** Alguien lo apaciguó, pero, la voz no provenía de la persona que esta acostado frente a él, y que aún era desconocida **\- Arthur, Oh, Arthur, no mientas...**

**\---¿ah...?**

Suaves dedos proviene de sus costados, es una mano enguatada de dedos largos, alguien se acerca a él, es alto y tiene una vestimenta negra que se confunde en la oscuridad. Sus ojos al ser abiertos, son fulguroso, azules eléctricos.

Su aura era espectral. Su voz suave, y grave....

 **\--- Arthur, tu cuerpo tampoco miente...**   - Y con esto deslizo sus dedos por el pecho desnudo del confundo rubio, hasta su pelvis...-  **ah, mírate, estas más que unido a él, allí...** \- Sus labios se acercan a su oreja- **¿no es excitante? ... ¿no te gusta?**

 **\--- ¿¡quién eres!? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?.** \--Arthur pregunto, avergonzado y furioso, se intentó librar del toque ajeno, pero este ya se había marchado, y se había refugiado en donde la oscuridad no permitía ver el rostro de aquella persona –

Observo sus ojos resplandecientes de un eterno cian.  

 **\--- tú me dejaste entrar...-** le respondió, con satisfacción. Su dientes perlados y afilados se asomaron en una sonrisa-  **¿no lo recuerdas?...me dejaste entrar con tus deseos... Cada vez que lo mirabas, cada vez que te hablaba, ah...que evidente eres, podía ver lo que deseabas, podía ver cuanto lo deseabas...a El...**

Arthur sospechaba, o creía saber, a que se refería, pero ¿quién era aquel ser que le aseguraba tal cosa?. No podía recordar como había llegado a aquella posición tan comprometedora, ¿¿bebió de más??. No, no esa noche no toco ni una pisca de licor.

 **\--- Arthur, tú me dejaste entrar** \- Le dijo y el Inglés no entendió a lo que se refería **-  no tenías la suficiente voluntad como para hacer lo que querías hacer... pero, no debes de preocuparte más por eso. Puedes hacer lo que quieras... ven. Solo mira**

Sus ojos se abrieron, resplandecientes y aun en la oscuridad, Arthur pudo distinguir el rostro del durmiente bajo de él. Sus lentes de montura cuadrada, su cabello bronce desparramado  en las almohadas de la cama, sus ojos bajo los parpados azules como los recordaba, Arthur sintió su cuerpo temblar de miedo.  Pero ante aquel descontrol, el ser que se había arrimado hacia él lo apaciguó con su voz suave.

**\--- Es lo que quieres... míralo, solo míralo, Arthur, es tu deseo, apuesto que el también lo desea...oh vamos, disfrútalo. Es tuyo ahora...-**

Era un demonio, de cabello negro como la oscuridad, y ojos brillantes de maldad. Había paseado por la tierra y había visto los más profundos deseos del inglés, era evidente que quería divertirse con aquellos anhelos.

 **\---Vamos...Arthur, no desperdicies esto, quizás jamás se vuelvas a repetir...sientes su interior asfixiándote...** \- El, había desaparecido, pero su voz, aun seguía presente, susurrante, tentándolo a moverse. Pronto sus caderas se comenzaron a menear solas, y sin motivo, sin quererlo, comenzó a adentrarse en el americano con suavidad.

Aquel ser tenia razón, era caliente, apretado y excitante. Oficialmente, Arthur había perdido la cabeza, sus caderas se sacudían solas y por alguna razón sabía que aquel ser era responsable de que su cuerpo no le respondiera como deseaba, o quizás esto era lo que deseaba, desde hace más de cinco meses. Arthur se sintió tan sucio por disfrutas las electrizantes sensaciones recorrerle el cuerpo. Se preguntó si era real, quizás era un sueño, quizás lo desea tanto que hasta puede ser que su inconsciente lo engañe con estas fantasías.

**\---Alfred _...Oh..oh..-_ **

Sostuvo sus piernas con fuerza sobre sus hombros y las pego a él, mientras en vaivén de su cuerpo respondí al placer que le recorría las piernas y se aglomeraba en vientre, olas de placer iban y venían, y el cuerpo de Alfred parecía no reaccionar, se sacudía con los golpes del mayor, pero este parecía haber caído en un ensueño, en un trance. Que seguramente sospechaba que aquel ser tenía algo que ver.

Pronto sus caderas le obedecieron y sin creerlo de sí mismo, se movió más rápido, más profundo y más fuerte dentro del joven, Arthur estaba sobre el americano que con las  piernas extendidas en los hombros del mayor se sacudía con cada fuerte embestida. Sentía el interior cada vez más apretado, haciéndole percibir una deliciosa tortura al querer ir más rápido y más profundo, los ojos del inglés se cerraron por el placer que el cuerpo de Alfred le brindaba. Sin poder parar, aun le embestía con fuerza…

**\---Ah…Ah…fuck. Hng!, ah..Im sorry… --**

Alguien respira cerca de su oído caliente, Arthur no puede verlo, no se atreve a abrir los ojos, cuando la culpa lo arrolla de repente, se disculpa, pero, no puede detenerse, se disculpa por que no quiere detenerse, Alfred es todo para él, y aunque le cause dolor hacer esto que ni siquiera sabe cómo empezó, no quiere detenerse, se sentía culpable y bien al  mismo tiempo.  Jamás pensó que su deseo fuera tan doloroso y maravilloso a la vez.

Alguien toca su rostro, es cálido y se asusta, reduciendo su velocidad, con un vaivén cansado, escucha los diminutos quejidos de alguien muy cerca de él, teme, cuando alguien le sostiene de las muñecas y el inglés solo logra apretar el agarre de las piernas, el cuerpo bajo de él se sacude por un momento. Lo escucha lamentarse en el placer, y sacudir sus caderas en los temerosos vaivenes de mayor.

**\---Ar..Arthur. –**

**\--- Alfred…--**

Alfred se arquea levemente, incomodo, y los ojos verdes del mayor viajan por la anatomía perfecta del americano, sus ojos azules están abierto, podía jurar que los vio brillar, pero, no le presto atención, Alfred le incitaba a que continuara con sus caderas sacudiéndose hacia él.

 **\---- Alfred…-** salió de sus labios en un suspiro pesado, los parpados del mayor se cerraron por un minutos, antes de embestirlo una y otra vez, corrientes eléctricas recorrían su anatomía. Alfred sonrio en el placer que nacía en su vientre, y se extendía por su cuerpo, Arthur entraba con fuerza y rapidez, le empujaba, y Alfred lo recibía ansioso con una sonrisa en su rostro y unos sonidos solo para él.

**\--- ¡Ah! Arthur…! Yes..!---**

Sus manos subieron por sus hombros y los jalaron hacia sí, apretándolo contra el, los ojos del americano estaban fijamente en los verdes del inglés, lo miraba con deseo, un azul lujurioso,  azul desconocido. Arthur sintió un escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo con solo verlo y de sus labios broto un jadeo.

Su límite llegaría pronto con erráticas embestidas y fuertes empujes haciéndole gruñir en éxtasis, Arthur dio las ultimas embestidas en su orgasmo, Alfred llego al poco tiempo que él, y el mayor logro deleitarse con las paredes de su entrada contraer en su miembro más que estimulado.

Su cuerpo sudoroso y cansado, Alfred aun recuperándose de su liberación suspiro profundamente sobre los labios del inglés antes de sonreírle, sus ojos brillaron y se cerraron en ese momento, Alfred cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse. Esa vez, Arthur escucho una risa abandonar la habitación.

Había cumplido su deseo sin siquiera pedirlo. El mayor de esa habitación cerró sus ojos y gruesas lágrimas de sal habían abandonado sus ojos verdes.

 

 

 

* * *

DamistaH, 

Gracias por leer~

 


	2. II

** Silent wish. **

** Segundo Capitulo. **

Arthur dejo de lamentarse, su cuerpo se entumeció por algunos segundos más antes de retirarse de su interior con pesadez. Sus ojos verdes viajaron por la cama, cansados y húmedos, vio el cuerpo tumbado de Alfred sin responder, sin ninguna respuesta a sus incontable “lo siento”.

Alfred parecía volver a dormir. Su respiración casi indetectable volvía a él con lentitud. Examino su cuerpo, sus piernas abiertas a él. Culpándolo. Arthur fue víctima de esto mismo, y rápidamente se levantó, se alejó de la cama, retrocedió como si hubiera descubierto un nido de hormigas en su cama.  Aun a oscuras, golpeos algunos muebles, y quedo pegado de espaldas al espejo de su peinadora; un mueble de madera oscura con un espejo rectangular, varios frascos tintinearon al permanecer en este. La reparación se volvió pesada en un segundo.

Era increíble que tanto placer le proporcionara a su vez tanto dolor. Alfred era quizás como había imaginado en sus oportunidades anteriores, de músculos blandos, suave, no delgado y escuálido como sus antiguas novias, su cabello bronce, sus ojos azules brillaron de forma sobrenatural intrigante y encantador. Aun en esta situación, Arthur podía percibir su gusto por lo que aun inconsciente realizo y con lo que no encontraba explicación, pero ahora se sentía más culpable por pensar en esto y más porque le gusto, le gusto Alfred, lo había deseado desde hace un par de meses que lo conoció. Lo imaginó mas una vez temblando bajo el toque se sus dedos y el saborear  su nombre salir de sus labios en cada suspiro. Alfred era perfecto.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando mínimamente de ansiedad…pensaba que el cuerpo de Alfred se levantaría del colchón como un autómata hacia él, juzgándolo. O incluso peor, atacándole por tal acto de profanación, indignado por atreverse a tal cosa. ¡Pero si tan solo le creyera que Arthur estaba tan confundido como el! ¡No había planeado nada de esto!. La verdad, no recordaba nada del día anterior o como ambos terminaron haciendo acto tan prohibido y delicioso.

Alfred no se movió de ese colchón. No hizo algún movimiento y por un momento pensó que no estuviera vivo.

De espaldas al espejo, camino hacia la cama con lentitud. En el cristal detrás de el, su reflejo volvió hacia él, le miraba fijamente la nuca y Arthur sintió un frio aliento chocar contra su piel, se erizo y volvió la vista al espejo que lo saludo con su fiel reflejo, torso desnudo, cejas gruesas, piel pálida y sudorosa, con sus profundos ojos verdes, que parecían brillar en el cristal.

Alfred respiro profundamente, alterando a Arthur, se erizo, emitió un gruñido silencioso, histérico y fue rápidamente hacia el borde. Se inclinó para ver a el cuerpo de Alfred tumbado e inmóvil, esto lo exaspero más, en cualquier momento puede despertar. ¿Qué debía hacer? … ¿Qué?

 

Alfred parecía muerto, o solo inconsciente por alguna especia de droga. Lo limpio y lo vestido, aun sin recordar nada de lo que había pasado, pero encontró su ropa esparcida por el cuarto oscuro. Luego de encender la luz todo fue más claro, literalmente. Termino de abrochar las bermudas de color gris, arreglo su cabello y limpio en también se quedó en la espera de su despertar.

Encontró la sala hecha un desastre, un desconocido evento ocurrió, comida y cerveza enteras, sin probar. Arthur ordeno todo lo que puso pasaron las horas en su faena sin poder atar cabos. 

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿invito a Alfred a su casa a comer y beber? y si ese era el caso porque termino haciendo aquello. ¿Esto era un sueño? ¿Quién era voz que le hablaba con su voz aterciopelada…? Seguro era su culpa que lo acusaba. Sabía que Alfred era enteramente heterosexual. Asquerosamente…

Había tenido varias novias, Arthur las conocía, tenía la desgracia de conocerlas, superficiales, bonitas, delgadas…e insoportables para Arthur, agradecía que estando con el no hablara de sus novias,  de hecho, solo pequeños comentarios insignificantes que salpicaban de celos los ojos del británico.

Regreso a su habitación  encontró a Alfred en la misma posición, ¿estaría ebrio? se acercó a la cama y lo zarandeo. Escucho un quejido del americano, se removió en la cama co pereza.

**\---…Cinco minutos más…-** Hablo, y Arthur juro que sus labios temblaron  l percibir su voz ronda y pesada. –

**\--- Vamos ya será de noche…-** Intento sonar seguro, aunque por dentro lo retorcía un dolor de estómago. Alejo de forma discreta su toque de su hombro –

Alfred se movió, y gimió de dolor. Su ceño se frunció con dureza. Arthur se alarmo.

**\--- ¿Qué pasa?** – Pregunto el británico.

**\--- Me duele el trasero…**

Arthur se tensó con rapidez, intento sonreír pero solo alcanzo a un triste mueca en su labios

**\---Te caíste…-** Dijo. Abruptamente.  Alfred se logró sentar.

**\---¿sí?, Dude, ¿acaso me caí de las escaleras? .** \- Alfred se froto  la cadera y estiro despertando sus músculos de un profundo sueño, se sentía renovado y una sonrisa adorno su rostro. -- **¿…por qué esa cara Arthur? –**

Arthur parpadeo, había deteriorado su expresión de neutralidad a una triste casi de dolor.

**\--- No…-** comenzó, y se froto los ojos sin encontrar palabra para exteriorizar su angustia. Al parecer Alfred tampoco podía recordar nada. ¡Maravilloso! , simplemente maravilloso.

_Calma Arthur, solo ignora todo esto…y seguiremos con nuestras vidas._ – Pensó el británico

**\---Solo me duele la cabeza…** -Se excusó. Alfred se levantó renovado, miro a Arthur extrañado y anuncio que se iría a casa, pues tenía que estudiar, había olvidado la prueba de sistemas que era para el lunes y no había estudiado nada. Arthur asintió sin hacer replica alguna. Quería que Alfred se fuera como su culpa, el verlo lo aturdía aún más…después de todo este desconcierto. Alfred se fue por la puerta y vio por la ventana como cruzaba la calle hacia su casa, abría la puerta de su jardín y entraba, lo perdió de vista tiempo después  y Arthur corrió todas las cortinas.

**◕‿◕** **｡｡** **◕‿◕** **｡｡** **◕‿◕** **｡** **DAMISTA** **｡** **◕‿◕** **｡｡** **◕‿◕** **｡｡** **◕‿◕** **｡**

Tal vez debía olvidarlo. Si, sin duda eso debía pasar, Arthur debía de seguir con su vida. Si, si los dos no podían recordar lo que sucedió entonces debía ser porque no sucedió nada. Alfred parecía haberlo tomado muy bien, cuando regresaba del trabajo le saludaba y le sonreía. Jamás pensó que se sentiría tan miserable, no era que odiara a Alfred, simplemente no podía permitirse actuar como si nada paso. ¡Había tenido sexo con Alfred  y le encanto, desplazando su culpa por segundos se permitió revivir los escasos recuerdos de ese evento y su piel se erizo. Luego se sumergía en la vergüenza y el desconsuelo de  fantasear con su amigo, incluso por ocultarle algo tan grave.

Bebió su te lo más tranquilo posible, una pila de papeles lo esperaba pacientemente en su escritorio, no tenía prisa de ir con ellos y suspiro, el timbre sonó y su mirada verde fue hasta esta puerta con incertidumbre, estaba paranoico, pensaba que en cualquier momento Alfred entraría por esa puerta exigiendo una explicación de lo que ocurrió, drama sin control y totalmente justificado. Dejo la taza y se levantó camino a la puerta.

Era Alfred, sonriente lo saludo, Arthur hizo una mueca queriendo imitarlo, no, solo se tensó.

**\---Amigo…que cara. –**

**\--- Lo siento.** – Dijo el con voz baja. Miro los ojos detrás de los cristales de Alfred, era de un azul brillante y hermoso…

Una imagen mental volvió a él violentamente, casi sacudiéndolo. Los ojos de Alfred en la cima de su orgasmo destilaban ese mismo brillo. Apretó los labios como si contuviera algún suspiro.

**\--- ¿…No me vas a dejar entrar?** – Pregunto el americano, viendo que si amigo no tenía intensión de moverse de la puerta. El mayor cayo en cuenta de esto, y sinceramente en mucho tiempo, dudo de la presencia de Alfred en su casa. Tenía miedo. Atroz miedo. Balbuceo por un momento y se apartó lentamente, yendo al sofá y pidiendo discretamente que cerrara la puerta. –

Arthur se sentó y tomo su taza de té arrugando el entrecejo con mucha concentración, Alfred tan solo se quedó en medio de la sala y como no percibió ningún movimiento del inglés se tiro en uno de los muebles. Se acostó en el con la vista en el inglés que ni se dignó a verlo.

**\--- Arthur…**

**\--¿hmm? –**

**\--- ¿estás enojado conmigo?** – Pregunto, esperando que el británico se dignara a verlo, pero esto no paso. El mayor no levanto sus ojos de la taza de te, y sinceramente de ningún otro lado para mirar a Alfred.

**\---No… -** Respondió directo.

**\--- ¿Seguro? Has estado raro estos días…**

**\--¿raro? …** -Intento sonar extrañado, se rasco algunos cabellos de la frente **-  No sé de qué hablas Y no estoy enojado contigo. No digas tonterías.. –**

Rio secamente. Se había vuelto difícil fingir normalidad con Alfred. Se perpetuo un silencio incomodo en donde Alfred afilo la mirada a Arthur.

**\--- ¡Tengo mucho trabajo!** – Salto de repente **– puedes quedarte, pero estaré en mi oficina.**

Se levantó abruptamente.

**\--¡Pero…** -Alfred por instinto también se levantó. Como si fuera a acorralar a Arthur, pero este solo se detuvo por unos pasos- **¡Te quería decir algo!**

¡Oh mierda no! … Arthur tembló ligeramente y dio un paso más atrás.

**\---¿Qué? …¿no puede esperar? –**

**\--- ¡No, tiene que ser ahora!**

**\---Tengo trabajo**

**\--- es mas importante que eso.**

¿Más importante que su trabajo atrasado?. Esto era malo…

**\--- ¿Si...?** – Dijo temblorosamente, comenzando a preocuparse, y sobre todo a tensarse..

**\--- ¿Recuerdas cuando me quede dormido aquí? ..**

Oh Jesús.

**\--- Más o menos…** \- respondió Arthur con unas ganas irremediables de que algo pasara y se evitaran esta próxima conversación.- **¿…que pasa con eso?**

**\--- Después de todo eso…**

Las cejas gruesas s fruncieron con confusión, horrible confusión, Alfred pinto una expresión seria en su rostro viendo que Arthur parecía aterradoramente interesado.

**\--- Melissa rompió conmigo… -**

Silencio.

Arthur tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de procesar aquella noticia, aquella…¡ESTUPIDA NOTICIA! . ¡Maldición, sentía su corazón en la garganta! ¡Y viene a anunciarle la estupidez de un rompimiento de un noviazgo de un mes! ¡No jodas Alfred! …

**\--- ¿Rompió contigo?**

**\--- ¡Si! ¿Puedes creerlo?** – Salto Alfred indignado, mas que indignado arrogante. – **Es decir, ¿Qué les pasa?**

Ya era la 4 en el año.

**\--- No entiendo, Tu novia rompió contigo… -**

**\---¡Si, rompió, me llamo y me dijo que terminamos, te podrás imaginar, Arthur no se que quieren estas chicas, ¡No me acosté con ella! ¡No! ¡Aun me lo pidió! ¡Pero no quise!... ¿Qué tengo de malo…?.**

Alfred recorrió la sala hasta sentarse en el sofá abatido. Arthur lo miro desde su lugar.

**\---No tengo suerte con las chicas, todas quieren sexo… -** Arthur sintió los bellos en la nuca erizarse, apretó los labios y miro a su exagerado compañero con un rostro inexpresivo, el más inexpresivo que pudiera tener. – **Me quedare soltero, …seré un cuarentón soltero…Sin ofender..**

Arthur no había adquirido eso como una ofensa solo era un drama más…gracioso, y aliviador. Aliviador drama.

 Se acercó al adolecente y lo vio sentado con la cabeza agachada. Le toco un hombro sentándose a su lado.

**\--Ya ya…, que exagerado eres.  Es solo una chica..** – Comenzó el británico algo conmovido- **que no sabe lo que se perdió…**

Alguien le suspiro en el oído como una risa divertida, gruesa y profunda, la culpa…Arthur se detuvo en seco, y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron agresivamente.

**\--- No entiendo que hago mal. Me gusta que la relación vaya lento** –Hablo el menor…

Arthur lo apaciguó acariciando su brazo…

Como cuando lo acaricio aquella noche antes de arrancarle los besos de los labios.

Sus dedos se crisparon imperceptiblemente.

Aclaro su garganta y deteniendo el consuelo físico hablo.

**\--- No debes de tener prisa, encontraras a alguien que te valore y sepa darse el tiempo para conocerse mejor…-**

Alfred asintió. No había notado la estrecha distancia que ambos compartían en aquel momento.  El mayor percibió la calidez que Alfred despedía sobre su ropa. Lo suave de su piel, y sus ojos, brillaban como el cielo o el océano, sin embargo, lo vio un tanto triste y una aterradora necesidad de abrazarlo lo embargo con hambre. Arthur solo se limitó a  acariciar su cabello sutilmente.

Y una imagen mental domino su pensar; el jalar sus mechones de la nuca, enterrar sus dedos en el cabello para invadirlo en un beso ansioso, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia las propias.

Arthur se alejó de él, suavemente, mientras contenía las ganas de correr de los penosos recuerdos. Sus orejas estaban rojas.

**\--- Gracias Arthur-**

El británico asintió, restándole importancia y desvió la mirada. Los dedos de Alfred atraparon los suyos con sutileza, como si temiera que se alejara. Algo se movió en el estomago del mayor, se supone que debería de sentirse bien al consolar a su amigo, pero estaba aterrado. Aterrado de sí mismo…

Porque en ese momento, deseaba echársele encima.

 


	3. III

**Silent Wish.**

**Tercer capítulo.**

Los dedos se crisparon cuando Alfred se acercó a abrazarlo, tal vez era porque Arthur siempre tenía las palabras correctas en el momento correcto, se sintió aliviado. Arthur se estaba muriendo y su corazón palpito muy fuerte dentro de su pecho. Alfred era suave, no era gordo como muchos de los compañeros de la universidad declaraban que era, era…era perfecto, Arthur podía asegurar que se dormiría en sus brazos.

El abrazo de Alfred era largo…muy largo.

Arthur abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró en la misma posición, se cuestionó si Alfred se había quedado dormido, y evito esa posibilidad al sentir como enterraba sus dedos en su cabello, demasiado lento, sus parpados revolotearon suavemente mientras un escalofrío agradable recorría su espalda, la piel de sus brazos se volvió de gallina.

 **-Alfred…-**  Llamo el británico con algo de duda…-

Alfred se separó lentamente, y lo miro fijamente, Arthur busco incorporarse lo mejor que pudo, sabia como estaba su rostro en ese momento, quizás sus orejas aún estaban rojas. Sin saberlo aun sostenía parte de sus antebrazos y una de sus manos tenia capturada el lado izquierdo del suéter del menor. Arthur miro su mano capturando la tela en un breve silencio y detallo con un análisis algo obsesivo la forma de la playera del otro, holgada, aun así detonaba la forma de su abdomen. Alfred no dijo nada, solo mantuvo sus ojos en el rostro del otro que se volvió cada vez más colorido.

**\- ¿Arthur? –**

**-Ah…-** Arthur alzo la mirada con aire perdido y parpadeo al verse incorporado, soltó a Alfred al instante - **Lo siento, creo que tengo que ir a trabajar…** -Se excusó distraído, desvió su mirada y su cuerpo lejos del muchacho con lentitud, arrepentido.

La culpa, era una suave caricia repentina.

 **-Ah…-** Alfred apenas reacciono, parpadeo y se levantó del sofá rápidamente, tomo a Arthur de la mano como un impulso.  **– Espera…Arthur…**

 **-Hu**? – Se esforzó en reflejar la indiferencia en su rostro, Alfred dudo por un momento lo que iba a decir, se tomó un tiempo. La expresión de Arthur luchaba por no salir de la senda de la indiferencia. –

 **-Tu…-** Comenzó Alfred-  **has estado raro…¿Qué pasa?. ¿Tienes algún problema?**

Problema era una palabra muy pequeña.

 **-No…-** Dijo, y su estómago sufrió un vuelco, un ardor-  **No, te estas imaginando cosas…**

 **\- No me imagino cosas…**  - Le expreso con seguridad y solo aligero el agarre de la mano, sentía que aquel contacto había sido muy impudente, aunque el británico no se había esforzado en demostrar alguna incomodidad, solo confusión **.- Arthur, sé que no soy nadie para preguntarte estas cosas…pero has estado algo distante… ¿te sientes bien?, digo, tu…ya casi no me…cuentas nada y siento que estás enojado conmigo….**

No sabía y quizás Alfred jamás lo podría ver, pero detrás de aquellos ojos verdes un horrible temor anidaba: estaba lastimando a Alfred.

Con su indiferencia.

Arthur se dio un momento de silencio, se quedó inmóvil y traslado sus ojos a los pies del otro, apretó los labios meditando. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué?, no podía negarlo, al parecer Alfred estaba convencido, total y absolutamente convencido de que él tenía algo. Y no se equivocaba!

 **\- No quiero que estés enojado conmigo**. –Le dijo Alfred, intentando llamar la atención del otro que parecía perdido en las nubes de su pensamiento.  **– Yo te quiero de verdad. Y no quiero que algo que hice nos distancie…**

Oh, esas son declaraciones muy maduras de Alfred.

-  **Yo también te quiero Alfred, créeme cuando te digo que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Son cosas que pasan…**  -Mintió tan cínicamente que no se reconoció, se había sorprendido de su capacidad en el engaño. No lo hizo con la intensión de herir, si no de proteger. Quería proteger la fraternal relación que hasta el momento llevaban, aún que jamás pudiera tocarlo cuando quisiera, o incluso besarlo, acariciarle el cabello o cargarlo. Arthur se había mentalizado que jamás pasarían las cosas que él quisiera hacer o decir. Todo eso se veía bien hasta que aquel evento sucedió.

Ese demonio llamado deseo se coló en su mente, jugó con sus profundos sentimientos e instintos y lo había hecho caer en el doloroso placer de sus anhelos.

Alfred lo taladro con sus ojos azules y Arthur sintió sus mentiras detectadas, era un cuchillo en su pecho que quería salir desde dentro y desangrar toda su angustia. Los ojos de Arthur no soportaron tal visión, se aparataron drásticamente del americano y en un intento de hablar fracasó en una voz rota y baja.

No, no, no podía ser víctima de la culpa en ese momento, no en ese momento. Tenía que mantener la neutralidad e indiferencia, así Alfred no sospecharía más de lo que ya tenía para sospechar. Debía sellar sus ojos y su boca, sus sentimientos y su cercanía, así el menor no vería su inseguridad, culpa y deseo.

**\- ¿Arthur? ¿Arthur que tienes? -**

**\- Nada.**  -Le respondido— **Alfred, tengo que ir a trabajar…tengo que…**

Su voz no salió más, cuando las manos de Alfred se adjuntaron a una de ellas, la derecha había sido tomada. Alfred estaba realmente preocupado, realmente…preocupado, tanto, que busco los ojos esmeraldas escondidos en las hebras desordenadas de cabello, cuando las encontró, las detallo brillantes y cristalinas..

**\- Arthur…-**

_-Arthur…_

_-Déjame cumplir….todos tus deseos..._

No mentiría con decir, o incluso suponer, que en muchas ocasiones quiso que aquel evento se repitiera, aunque la culpa siempre lo arrastrara a una amarga negación, Arthur deseaba con acalorada necesidad tocar a Alfred nuevamente, pero no un toque casto y fraternal, como siempre había tenido varios de esos toques y cercanías, demasiados para él, demasiado para lo que quería. Aquel cariño se había transformado en algo grande y monstruoso, Incontrolable.

Por eso la piel que sentía bajo sus dedos no le causo miedo en un primer momento, no, sin miedo en absoluto recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la suave piel que tanto codiciaba, era suave, cálida ante su toque. Alfred cerró los ojos y se hundió en el mueble largo de la sala. No podía ver sus ojos azules, estaban ocultos bajo sus parpados, sus cejas se arrugar en el placer.

Arthur puede escuchar su nombre, es la voz de Alfred que le susurra tan cerca de su oído, hundió la nariz en el cuello del menor, y aspiro suavemente su aroma, juvenil y embriagador, algo martillaba la conciencia de Arthur haciéndole perder el sentido. Todo en su mente era Alfred.

Sentir la cercanía de su cuerpo, ignorando cuando lo había tomado y lo había aplastado suavemente en los cojines, y cuando se había atrevido a besarlo, adentrarse en su boca, recorrer cada rincón con adoración, cálida y húmedo.

Le había dicho quizás las palabras que movieron algo en él, esa confesión de afecto tan puro le había retorcido en interior del británico, había activado su más grande fascinación por ese muchacho, los deseos en susurros le arrastraron hacia el con devoción tal que olvido la situación que se había presentado.

 **\- Te quiero, Alfred**  – Le dijo las primera veces que se encontraron cara a cara, tirados en el sofá. Los ojos verdes se perdieron en lo azules que lo admiraban sorprendidos -  **¡No tienes idea! ¡Duele demasiado no decírtelo…!**

Cada respiración…cada parpadeado de Jones, era percibido al instante por los ojos del británico. Alfred era su tesoro, quizás el más valioso que pudiera tener, tan cerca…luego de ese momento, luego de que lo volviera a besar, Alfred cerro los ojos y expuesto al hambre que el inglés tenia, se quedó inmóvil con la cabeza apoyada en la cabecera.

Arthur escucho su nombre en susurros cuando Alfred lo apretó a su cuerpo y sus caderas se frotaron con desesperada necesidad de fricción. Algo no andaba bien, pero poca atención le presto a la conciencia.

Devoro la ropa del menor con desesperación y Alfred no se resistió ante las acciones que el otro le hacía ser víctima. Si Arthur hubiera percibido que al ver los parpados abierto, mostraron un azul tan eléctrico y sobrenatural. tan ajeno, como si la inocencia escapara de sus ojos. Los dedos del menor viajaron por el torso desnudo de Arthur que repetía infinidades de adoraciones en besos a su pecho y desabrocho con rapidez los pantalones, acariciando lo músculos de sus piernas, frotando ambas pelvis una con la otra. Provocando a Alfred a jadear.

Otra vez se movieron en una danza prohibida de ansias, quizás los más oscuros… los más silenciosos…

No despertó si no cuando ya caía la tarde que se movió con pereza. Sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y un dolor en su espalda que no era otra cosa que un ardor por heridas leves de uñas.

Arthur abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero en que se fijo era en que Alfred aun dormía bajo de él. Acurrucado como una especie de ovillo. El británico se tomó la cabeza con un gesto adolorido. Y Se miró al espejo de la sala. Estaba empañado.

Alfred aún estaba dormido cuando escucho muy claramente como un risa, muy nítida atravesaba sus oídos con travesura, fue tan real que se vio obligado a volver a donde Alfred estaba pacíficamente acostado y dormido. Sospecho por un momento que fuera él. Porque era casi idéntica a su tarareo…casi idéntica…

Arthur recogió su ropa y se levantó para vestirse… Se sentía…mal

Extrañamente perseguido, Observado…custodiado. Rodo sus ojos por la habitación en la sala, y solo la luz anaranjado de la ventana cubierta por la cortina dejaba observa, era tan fina y débil..

Alfred suspiro en su sueño y Arthur se relajó al no escuchar nada más…

_**\- ¿ahora qué harás? –** _

Alguien pregunto, desde el fondo de la habitación, desde algún rincón oculto. Arthur se sobresaltó.

_**\- Ya has cumplido tu deseo. Al pie de la letra… ¿Qué pasa después?...** _

Arthur quería hablar y exclamar un grito. No había nadie con él en esa sala más que Alfred. Y este dormido era ajeno a la voz que resonaba en la habitación.

 _ **\- ¿crees que de verdad él quería esto, Arthur?**_  –Alguien se asoma desde el largo pasillo al fondo de la sala, la escasa luz no se le deja distinguir bien, pero se acerca a pasos ligeros y casi imperceptibles. Como si pudiera flotar –  _ **Ese es el problema de los deseos…Nunca creen que realmente los puedan cumplir.**_

Ese hombre que ahora se inclina fuera del marco de la puerta, muestro su rostro pálido como un fantasma, de ojos brillantes de azul eléctrico y un cabello tan oscuro como el carbón. Con lentes…

 _ **-Cuando se cumplen ya no saben qué hacer…**_  - Se lamentó con falsa empática.  **–** _ **Pero, podemos escuchar la opinión de Alfred. Creo que es conveniente que el sepa…todo lo que ha pasado…**_

El estómago de Arthur se revolvió, y pensó que perdería el desayuno en ese momento. El mareo se volvió más fuerte y sintió su cuerpo enfriarse de repente.

**\- ¿Qué …cosa eres?**

El ser ladeo el rostro con interés y a la vez divertida curiosidad. Su cabeza se ladeo tanto que parecía un títere de cuerdas flojas, sonrió y Arthur sintió un escalofríos recorrerle al ver sus dientes afilados.

_**-Yo soy, tus más silenciosos deseos… -** _

* * *

_**DamistaH.** _

__

_**-Vuela-** _


	4. 4

** Silent Wish. **

** CAPITULO CUARTO. **

Arthur se movió con cuidado, pensaba que si hacia algún movimiento inapropiado podía repercutir de alguna manera a aquel ser, que aún no se había movido de aquel lugar, al inicio del pasillo. Su sonrisa burlesca y sus cejas arqueadas daban la correcta expresión de que estaba más que entretenido. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

El cuerpo de Alfred seguía en el sofá, sin ningún indicio de despertar, cosa que alivio en cierta forma a Arthur, un alivio insignificante comparado con lo que veía ahora. Arthur apretó los ojos al cerrarlo, los volvió a abrir y el seguía allí.

Le arquea las cejas y hace un gesto cómico.

_Eh, mírame, soy real._

No.

Arthur no quería que fuera real. Volvió la visión a Alfred y busco protegerlo de alguna forma, no sabía lo que aquello podía llegar a hacer, ni lo que quería hacer con él o consigo mismo.

—¿Qué…? –Se quedó a mitad de las palabras para cuando aquello se movió detrás del mueble frente a ellos dos. Puso sus manos a lo largo del espaldar del mueble ancho y suspiro, y al hacerlo tan profundamente, parecía que el aire de la sala hubiera sido aspirado y exhalado al mismo ritmo, toda la casa suspiro con un sonido inquietante.

Arthur tomo el cuerpo de Alfred, estaba semi desnudo en el mueble y se alegró –solo un poco— dentro de ese mar de angustia que estuviera respirando.

Reinó un largo silencio donde ninguno de los dos se quitó la mirada de encima. Mucho menos _eso_ , que parecía estar bastante atento al intento del otro por proteger el cuerpo durmiente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

El ser se señaló a el mismo, con claro asombro.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?—Sonrió y sus colmillos fueron cada vez más visibles, parecía regocijarse ante la pregunta. Y su respuesta seria para él un completo placer. —  La pregunta aquí es: ¿Qué quieres tú? Es de lo que siempre se trató…es de lo que siempre se ha tratado.

El ser se levantó, ahora parecía estar confundido

—…Ah ¿no es eso de lo que se trata todo? Humanos, ambiciosos, siempre queriendo lo que no pueden tener. ¡Siempre se ha tratado de eso! —

Arthur arrugo el entrecejo, sus cejas gruesas se unieron en confusión, frustración.

—Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara –Le dijo él. –Apuesto a que se sintió bien ¿no?—Le cuestionó una voz justo a su lado, el ser había aparecido a su lado por arte de magia. Arthur casi siente que su corazón se detiene, soltó una exclamación seca y se alejó del sofá como si estuviera prendido en llamas, en su retroceso se golpeó el brazo con la mesa de madera. Se arrepintió, entonces, de haberse alejado de forma tan instintiva, Alfred seguía allí, acostado. Ahora era demasiado tarde, el ser se había acercado al cuerpo de americano y parecía custodiarlo.

Arthur parecía crecer en ansiedad. El ser ladeo el rostro entre confundido y algo entretenido. 

—Oh no, no me digas que ahora te arrepientes—

—¿Qué le has hecho…?

—…Nada. – Le respondió este y comenzó darle caricias al cabello de trigo del cuerpo durmiente – Yo solo hice lo que querías que pasara. Oh vamos, Cejon amargado, la forma en que lo mirabas, era tan evidente. ¿No te gusta?

Arthur negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

—Aléjate de él. – Ordeno el británico intentando parecer más valiente de lo que realmente se sentía. Se llevó las manos a las cienes pensando que todo esto fuera solo parte de su imaginación.—

Eso parecía pensarlo. Definitivamente Arthur no tenía muchas ventajas de ordenar aquello, por no decir ninguna, y había algo que eso odia de los humanos. Las ordenes. Arrugo un poco los labios pálidos y de repente todo su rostro se tornó serio. Denso, inescrutable y frio.

Miro a Arthur con intensidad, como si con solo sus ojos, fríos, azules y penetrantes pudiera apuñalarlo. Eso que había sido tan considerado, tan atento en darle lo que…no pidió.

Se alejó poco a poco del sofá. Arthur le siguió con la mirada. Eso podía caminar lentamente, como una especie de acecho, eso lo estaba observando, eso parecía molesto.

Arthur no pudo continuar observarlo. Desvió la mirada hacia Alfred y al querer volver a verlo, eso había desaparecido, de la sala, de donde estaba. Arthur dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor, alarmado, busco en todos lados con la vista. Se había ido. No importa. Debía salir de allí

Volvió a ver a Alfred, se acercó a el desesperadamente, lo movió, lo zarandeo e intento levantarlo.

—Alfred, despierta, tenemos que irnos – Le dijo, le tomó del rostro con cariño. Oh, era tan hermoso. Cuando este abrió los ojos no los reconoció.

Un azul brillante y su pupila felina. Alfred sonríe.

—¿A dónde quieres ir ahora? – Le pregunto y su voz no era la propia. – Arthur…

Este se alejó de él, casi al momento el otro se levantó sonriente. Respiro profundamente como si quisiera verificar que lo que sentía era real. Oh si, era gratificante tener un cuerpo que controlar. Volvió el rostro al británico

—… ¿Crees que de verdad alguna chica se resistiría a esta cara como para abandonarlo? – Alfred sonrió con autosuficiencia –

Arthur tomo distancia con lentitud, y observo como el cuerpo de Alfred se levantaba con tranquilidad. Aquel no era Alfred, este se llevó las manos al rostro y al cuello donde se reconoció algunas marcas.

—Eres demasiado lindo, _Arthie_ …cuando estas desesperado— Alfred sonrió y mostro sus perfectos dientes. En otra ocasión aquella sonrisa hubiera sido encantadora, pero aquello solo hizo que Arthur se alejara por el pasillo con miedo a eso. – De hecho, creo que todos los humanos lo son...

Se adentró al pasillo y casi en seguida escucho a Alfred detrás de él. Movía sus dedos por las paredes cada vez que pasaba y golpeo la puerta de la habitación en donde Arthur se había ocultado. Golpeo otra vez y el sonido se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

—…Arthur. Déjame entrar… — Pidió amablemente y la golpeo otra vez, la madera tembló –

Arthur estaba por terminar de colocar el seguro en esta, su espalda pegada a la madera de la puerta tembló. Alfred, no, eso estaba golpeando la puerta nuevamente. Arthur se mantuvo firme en ese momento, cada golpe era una inquietante ola que le gritaba que debía salir de allí, buscar ayuda…

No sabía a donde ir en primer lugar, también sabía muy bien era esa cosa, el miedo no nos deja pensar, había escuchado decir alguna vez en algún momento que no puede recordar.

Pronto la puerta dejo de sonar. Los golpes de detuvieron y Arthur tuvo que moverse con sigilo y pego la oreja de la madera para detectar algún ruido. El silencio. Del otro lado Alfred estaba copiando su posición queriendo escuchar lo que Arthur hacia adentro.

El sonido de la madera crujir le perforo los oídos al Británico que se alejó de la puerta con un lamento.

Se sentó en la cama, de cara a la cómoda, el espejo redondo dibujaba su cuerpo, atormentado. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Alfred? ¿Qué había pasado con él?... ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

Si imaginación, quizá.

No, todo era demasiado nítido, demasiado real. Sintió la incertidumbre corroerle el alma. Su pecho ardía en angustia.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo y no se reconoció, parecía una víctima, perturbada alma. El reflejo le sonríe, levanta sus gruesas cejas, y le guiña los ojos.  Su reflejo pegó las manos del espejo, lo ve malignamente.

— ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Déjame entrar! – Ordena, golpeando el vidrio del espejo repetidamente. Arthur retrocede y se pega a la pared de la habitación, lejos de la puerta, lejos de la cama. — ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Déjame entrar!

Cada vez que golpea el vidrio este parecía querer romperse, y cada vez que el sonido resonaba en la habitación, la mente de Arthur parecía temblar de incertidumbre. Cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta golpear nuevamente se sintió acorralado, se arrincono en la única esquina libre de su habitación y…como si de alguna forma pudiera evitar lo que se avecinaba, se cubrió la cabeza al escuchar el vidrio romperse. Luego el ruido ceso, y solo escucho diminutos pedazos de vidrio roto, se atreve a mirar aun encogido. El vidrio está en perfecto estado, arruga las cejas con incredulidad, pero no se atreve a moverse.

Se queda tieso cuando escucha el seguro de la puerta abrirse lentamente, tan lentamente se mueve hacia arriba y luego hacia la izquierda con suma delicadeza. La puerta se entreabre y lo único que puede hacer Arthur es esperar con un temor anticipatorio a lo que vendrá.

Se cubre la cabeza al sentir que el frio entra a la habitación. Escucha sus pasos ligeros, como si tuviera mucho cuidado de no ser escuchado y lo era porque no se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a él cuándo suspiro pesadamente.

—Mírame, Arthur. Eso…así —

Arthur solo levanta un poco la cabeza y lo ve; esta allí, sus ojos observándolo, brillantes. Podía ver a través de su espíritu. Esa gélida mirada podía leerlo completamente. No hacía falta decir nada.

—Yo sé lo que quieres… —

Eso sonríe.

Un manto de oscuridad se instala detrás de él, se hace cada vez más grande, más amplio, cubriendo cada rincón de la habitación. 

—Yo sé lo que deseas— Y aquellas palabras le causaron un terror inenarrable, Arthur tembló sin poder controlarse al verlo sonreír tan satisfecho, porque su única motivación eran los caprichos, no era un humano y no podía sentir compasión, se regocijaba  más bien, en el sufrimiento ajeno. Así era eso. Y de no haberlo visto antes quizá no habría tenido esta oportunidad tan divertida.

Arthur cerró los ojos mientras era envuelto en aquella oscuridad, en sus propios deseos. Terriblemente frio, terriblemente asustado.

Cuidado con lo que deseas, no hace falta decirlo, nunca se sabe cuándo _eso_ está cerca.


End file.
